


The Sweetest Thing

by tea_leaf_reader



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaf_reader/pseuds/tea_leaf_reader
Summary: The one in which Nikki spots a pretty girl and decides whether she should introduce herself to said pretty girl or not.





	The Sweetest Thing

She was pretty, really pretty, and Nikki couldn’t help but gawk at her, mouth hanging open like one of those taxidermied bass that belonged over a fisherman’s fireplace, mounted to the wall as a testament to one’s own accomplishments. There she was, sitting cross-legged on the grass, a notebook in one hand, a pencil in the other, a math textbook sprawled out in front of her, her lilac-colored curls covering her face in a curtain of deep, deep purple. As she watched, the nameless girl shifted her weight ever so slightly, and Nikki could see that there were images of flowers printed on her sundress, little pops of color that emitted an easy-going, summertime vibe that was so very pretty…

God, she was  _pretty_.

Without warning, Nikki felt a sharp tug on her sleeve. Releasing a low growl, she turned to meet whoever had so rudely interrupted her head-on, glowering all the while.

“Oh, good, you’re back. Neil and I thought we were going to have to radio fucking NASA or some shit to get you back down to Earth, you useless lesbian.” When Nikki didn’t smile at his vague attempt at a joke, Max sighed, side-eyeing the current (and certainly not last) target of Nikki’s affections. “So, let me guess. The one with the purple hair, right?”

“Well,  _duh_. Isn’t that obvious?”

Before she could elaborate, Max fixed her with an “are-you-fucking-kidding-me?” glare, a glare that she had become accustomed to over the past six years of their friendship. “Not really.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Neil hummed one long, low note, unconsciously tapping his ballpoint pen against his chin as he followed Max and Nikki’s line of sight, taking in the stranger for himself. “Why don’t you go talk to her, at least learn what her name is, maybe even get a feel of who she is as a person before making any, uh, rash decisions?”

“Yeah, and don’t fall head-over-heels in love with her before that, not this time.”

“She was  _radiating_  gay vibes, Max, how was I supposed to know that she  _wasn’t_  gay?”

“I think her introducing you to her boyfriend probably cleared things up a little.”

Nikki pouted, sticking her tongue out at Max. “My statement still stands.”

Neil rolled his eyes at their familiar back-and-forth banter before addressing Nikki. “Look, Nikki, Max and I just don’t want you getting hurt over some girl who isn’t going to give you the time of day, much less reciprocate your feelings. I know it’s hard for you to suppress all of that love that you eagerly want to share with someone else, but trust me, when the time comes for you to share it, you’ll know it or, well, I think that you’ll know it? I don’t know, that sounded better in my head than it did out loud.” Neil muttered, rubbing his neck sheepishly. That didn’t last for long, however, as an arm was slung around his torso, pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. Max, it seemed, was being given the same treatment.

“You guys are too good to me, you know that?”

“We wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Better get used to it, Nik, because we got a long road ahead of us still.”

“Um, I don’t mean to barge in uninvited, but may I ask if there’s room for one more over here? It seems like quite the party.” It was a voice like sweet honey, like crushed velvet, like silvery bells chiming on a foggy, snow-laden morning, and Nikki’s breath hitched at the mere sound of it, cheeks instantly reddening. 

Oh.  _Oh._

It couldn’t be.

But it was.

_It was her._

At this distance, Nikki could drink in the smallest features of the girl’s heart-shaped face, probably soft as silk to the touch, without fear of coming off as creepy. Her dark irises were pools of ink, or patches of the night sky perhaps, and Nikki surmised that that made more sense what with the smattering of freckles that graced her skin like flecks of starshine. And when she smiled? Oh, it was a smile like a beam of sunlight, and when she smiled the freckles appeared to flutter across her nose and flicker upon her cheeks like they were dancing.

Nikki felt her heart skip a beat as she sucked in a deep breath, steadying herself.

“O-Of course there is. I-I’m Nikki.”

“Nikki! What a cute name! I’m Ambrosia. It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.” 

 _Ambrosia_. What a pretty, pretty name.

**Author's Note:**

> To commemorate the fact that it's pride month and the fact that I really love the headcanon of Nikki eventually realizing oh, shit, I like girls, I whipped up this bad boy in about an hour and decided to share it. I suppose this could be viewed as a prelude to Nikki meeting the love (or loves) of her life as I imagine she had at least one or two serious relationships before that, the first of which was with Ambrosia, a character I created. The two of them end up dating for about a year before concluding their relationship on an amiable note after it becomes clear that they want to go (and are going) two very different directions in life, but they remain in close contact with one another afterwards and share many years of meaningful friendship like Nikki DESERVES, damn it! Also, the name Ambrosia came from nowhere in particular, but I liked it and decided to keep it as I thought it’d be a funny thing for Max, Neil, and everyone else to tease Nikki about (”The first girl you date and she has a name that literally means immortality. I guess you're in it for the long haul, huh?”).


End file.
